


Кутул

by Cammia, WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, Horror, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: Каждая жизнь – эпизод в пьесе, которую разыгрывают боги. Пришло время и Марку узнать, какие роли приготовили им с Эской.





	Кутул

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Кутул  
>  **Автор:** WTF The Eagle 2019  
>  **Бета:** WTF The Eagle 2019  
>  **Размер:** миди, 11978 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Марк Аквила/ Эска МакКуновал, дядя Аквила, Клавдий Иеронимиан, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** хоррор, мистика  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** каждая жизнь – эпизод в пьесе, которую разыгрывают боги. Пришло время и Марку узнать, какие роли приготовили им с Эской  
>  **Примечания:** АУ к канону, кроссовер с мифами Ктулху  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF The Eagle 2019 – «Кутул»

Наступившая осень принесла с собой темноту. Даже днем держались светло-серые сумерки, кравшие последние осенние краски. Вечером от реки и пруда наползал плотный белесый туман, наполнявший комнаты сыростью. Люди торопились вернуться домой, закрывали покрепче двери. Светильники и очаги жгли почти сутки напролет.

Здесь, в Каллеве, было спокойно, но с севера доходили тревожные слухи. Говорили о жрецах, которых все чаще видели у самого Адрианова Вала. О Эбораке, где обосновался давно не виденный культ миготов, ждущих, когда их небесные господа прилетят за ними и заберут в свой мир. О козле, от рогов до хвоста покрытом человеческими глазами, который выходил ночами из леса, и тысячи его глаз были обращены на римлян. Говорили, что трудно выдержать этот пристальный взгляд, но смотреть нельзя: кто взглянет — упадет замертво, и легион не досчитался десятка легионеров.

Говорили, что у северных морских вод снова видят глубоководных. Когда-то наступавшие римляне потеснили тех из них, что жили у самой поверхности, откинули прочь, к северу. Глубоководные затаились, не давали о себе знать годами, но сейчас снова вернулись на юг и молчаливыми тенями скользили неподалеку от рыбачьих лодок, то ли присматриваясь, то ли выжидая, когда кто-то из людей замешкается.

Слухи множились, обрастали подробностями и превращались в небылицы: здесь, в забытом уголке Римской Британии, не было иного развлечения. Ланиста закрыл колизей, торговцы поспешили отбыть на юг, торопясь оказаться как можно дальше от Вала и того, что за ним скрывалось. Даже об охоте пришлось забыть: звери попрятались, и однажды Марк провел целый день в лесу, не увидев даже мелкого зверья. Сопровождавший хозяина Эска молчал, но Марку показалось, что раб знает, что их поиски напрасны, но не смеет возражать.

Так что жителям Каллевы ничего не оставалось, как терпеливо пережидать холодные месяцы и тешить себя слухами, которые прибывали с севера с солдатами, торговцами, бродячими лекарями. А иногда — с особыми гостями.

Лежа на кушетке в просторном атрии, небрежно оперевшись на локоть и глядя на огонь, Клавдий Иеронимиан рассказывал о последних событиях, о которых слышал, а некоторые из которых видел и сам.

— За Адриановым валом каждую ночь зажигаются огни. Они непохожи на костры: цвет холоднее и ровнее, как у болотных огней. Но в том краю только леса... Мы сделали вылазку днем. Но в тех местах не нашли и следа кострищ, земля ровная. Попробовали углубиться в лес, но только потеряли трех бойцов.

— На границах вероятность погибнуть всегда выше, — заметил дядя.

Клавдий Иеронимиан усмехнулся.

— Я не сказал, что они погибли. Я сказал, что мы их потеряли. Они вернулись сами, через пару дней, но... пустые. Словно кто-то высосал их дух, оставив только тела. Легионеры говорят, что это сделал туман.

Все в комнате невольно посмотрели в окно, выходящее на пруд. Оттуда как раз наступала плотная волна тумана. Пройдет немного времени — и он обовьёт дом. Марку стена тумана напомнила ровные ряды римской армии, решительно наступавшей на врага. В этом молчаливом и движении было что-то зловещее.

Это заметил не только Марк. Дядя коротко и добродушно рассмеялся:

— Посмотрите на нас, мы стали суеверны, как старухи!

— Не над всеми суевериями стоит смеяться, — отметил Иеронимиан. Хотя он улыбался, его слова прозвучали очень серьезно. — Тебе ли этого не знать, старый друг.

— Мы далеко от Адрианова вала и далеко от моря. Тут и в прежние времена было спокойно.

— Надеюсь, что так и останется.

До сих пор Марк просто прислушивался к разговору, выжидая удобного момента, чтобы уйти, проявив достаточно вежливости к гостю. Но сейчас прозвучавшие в голосе гостя интонации заставили его сосредоточить все внимание на беседе. Эту озабоченность командира, вынужденного беспокоиться и о себе, и о своих людях, он не спутал бы ни с чем. Кроме того, дядин гость показался ему человеком здравым, не склонным к пустым фантазиям.

Заметил перемену тона и дядя.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он. — Не думаешь же, что бритты снова развяжут войну?

Иеронимиан покачал головой.

— Я не бриттов опасаюсь. От наших шпионов доходят тревожные слухи: у северного моря что-то затевается. Жрецы и друиды отправляются туда, а глубоководные разгуливают прямо по берегу. Один из разведчиков говорил, что туда согнали народ, который строит что-то у самой кромки воды. К сожалению, он не успел разглядеть все как следует: его заметили, и преследовали почти до самого Вала. Парень вернулся седой... Но он уверен, что это огромная статуя.

— Стоит ли нам беспокоиться о капище, которое находится так далеко? — возразил дядя.

— Дело не только в нем. С тех пор, как гонец принес эту весть, что-то изменилось... В самой земле, воздухе. Ты ведь тоже замечаешь это, и не спорь, Аквила. И еще эти слухи о золотом орле...

Чаша громко стукнула об пол, хозяин дома и его гость оглянулись на звук. Но Марк и думать забыл об оброненной чаше и пролившемся вине. Выпрямившись, он напряженно спросил:

— О каком орле?

Клавдий Иеронимиан смотрел на него какое-то время, потом вздохнул:

— Я и забыл... Если центурион девятого легиона был братом Аквилы, тебе он, вероятно, приходился отцом.

Марк не обратил внимания на его слова, он все еще напряженно ждал ответа.

— Сам я не видел, потому не стану лгать, — сказал Иеронимиан. — Не видел орла и никто из наших разведчиков. Передаю со слов бриттов: золотого орла, который долго хранился у одного из морских племен, с почетом перенесли в капище. Думать не хочу, как жрецы или люди-рыбы могут использовать символ римского легиона.

Марк медленно опустился обратно на кушетку. Он хотел выглядеть спокойным, но понимал, что все равно выдает себя. Дядя смотрел на него пристально, и виденное ему не нравилось. Наконец, дядя хлопнул в ладоши и сказал:

— Достаточно с нас мрачных сказок. Клавдий, не принес ли ты более радостных новостей?

Направление беседы сменилось, и Марк больше не прислушивался к ничего не значащей болтовне. Он все еще думал о словах дядиного гостя, и словно воочию видел темную громадину статуи у серой воды, и где-то рядом — затерявшуюся золотую искорку. Чем настойчивее он вызывал в памяти эту картину, тем четче становились его намерения. Постепенно он успокоился: окончательно сформировавшаяся мысль сделала дальнейшее четким и осмысленным, лишила его волнения.

Только тогда Марк понял, что все это время за ним наблюдали со стороны. Он обернулся и увидел направленный на него взгляд Эски. Тот никогда не позволял себе смотреть так: открыто и настойчиво, с целой бурей эмоций, от напряжения до страха. И взгляд Эска отвел не сразу, прошло томительно долгое мгновение, прежде чем он опустил глаза. Но у Марка осталось гнетущее впечатление, что в комнате притаилось еще что-то, о чем знали только они двое.

***

Следующим утром Марк объявил:

— Я хочу вернуть орла девятого легиона.

Дядя и Клавдий Иеронимиан посмотрели на него одинаково пристально, но если гость был уверен, что неправильно понял юношу, Аквила был встревожен. Он достаточно знал племянника, чтобы понимать: эти слова — не пустой звук.

Легат заговорил первым, он произнес спокойно:

— Невозможно.

И вернулся к завтраку, сосредоточив на нем все свое внимание и заметив:

— Ты даже здесь умудрился устроиться с удобством, Аквила. Твоя кухарка бесподобна...

— Я говорю серьезно, — сказал Марк твердо. — Я хочу отправиться к морскому капищу и принести орла.

— Марк! — произнес дядя, сердясь то ли на его затею, то ли на то, что племянник перебил гостя, пренебрегая правилами гостеприимства.

Клавдий Иеронимиан, кажется, наконец поверил в серьезность намерений Марка. Он пристально посмотрел на юношу, и тому стало не по себе от непроницаемости этих темных взгляд.

— Стоит перешагнуть границу, — негромко произнес легат, — и никто не может ручаться за твое возвращение. Целые отряды гибли там. Нам пришлось оставить Эборак.

— Там, где не сможет пройти отряд, — сказал Марк в приступе вдохновения, — легко пройдет один человек. Вернулся же разведчик от морского капища.

— Марк! — предупреждающе повторил дядя, но племянник упрямо мотнул головой.

— Мне удастся проскользнуть незамеченным, и я вернусь самое позднее к следующему лету.

Иеронимиан теперь осматривал его с изумлением: никто в здравом уме не согласился бы отправиться на верную смерть.

— Я не могу тебе запретить, — медленно ответил он Марку. И, взглянув на дядю, развел руками:

— Твой племянник больше не в легионах, и моя власть над ним не распространяется.

Но и поддержать эту идею я не могу. На северной границе не так много солдат, а из-за распутицы гарнизон пополнится не скоро. Я не смогу отправить с тобой людей. Да и не хочу, сказать по правде.

Марк перевел дух. Сейчас, когда он получил одобрение, пусть и с оговорками, он ощутил спокойствие и чуть ли не веселость.

— Но я должен спросить, — скал Клавдий Иеронимиан, — был ли ты за Адриановым валом? Там нет надежных римских дорог и городов, и даже в нескольких милях от границы легко заблудиться, если не знать пути.

— Я возьму с собой провожатого, — сказал Марк, чувствуя, как острый взгляд вонзается ему в спину. — Он легко доведет меня до северного побережья.

— В такое путешествие можно взять лишь надежного человека, — заметил легат. — По ту сторону границы от него будет зависеть твоя жизнь. Полностью ли ты доверяешь своему провожатому?

— Да, — ответил Марк твердо, — полностью.

Ему хотелось обернуться, но он подавил это желание.

***

Когда Марк покинул атрий, дядя и Клавдий Иеронимиан все еще оставались за завтраком. Но про еду они забыли напрочь. До Марка доносилось жужжание их разговора, в котором преобладали грозные ноты дядиного голоса. Даже рабы поспешили прочь из комнаты. Дядя редко злился и ни разу ни на кого не поднял руку, но от грома в его голосе становилось жутковато даже Марку. К сожалению, он знал, на кого следующего хозяин дома изольет свой гнев.

Дядя застал его за пересмотром вещей, которых было немного. И, как убедился Марк, ничто не годилось для долгого путешествия. Он как раз рассматривал плащ, подбитый мехом, размышляя, стоит ли отдать его в починку, или легкая обтрепанность придаст наряду достоверность, когда дядя тяжело вошел в комнату.

— Я не могу тебя отпустить, — сказал он. — Я бы не смог смотреть в глаза твоему отцу. Британия поглотила его, и я не могу отдать ей еще и тебя.

— Все уже решено, дядя. Нужно отправляться в путь как можно скорее, пока дороги сухие.

Смотреть на дядю было тревожно и тяжело. Никогда в их отношениях не было родственного тепла. Даже при виде легата, с которым они многое пережили, в дядиных глазах было больше приязни. Но сейчас тот казался искренне обеспокоенным.

— Я вернусь к лету, — повторил Марк. — С орлом.

— Или не вернешься вовсе, вот что вероятнее.

— Возможно. Но лучше я попытаюсь и потерплю неудачу, чем останусь здесь и буду думать, каким чудовищным обрядам служит орел.

В этот момент Марк ощутил неизвестный ему раньше холодок на сердце, словно этот орган внезапно накрыла прохладная рука. Он вздрогнул, но не от этого ощущения, а от вида чужой тени, которая внезапно пролегла от дверей до стены. Мгновение она оставалась бесформенной, но вот она превратилась в силуэт, и Марк с облегчением убедился, что на пороге стоит Эска.

— Вот, — протянул Марк плащ. — Отнеси Сасстикке, пусть заштопает. И подыщет что-то для тебя.

Эска кивнул, но ушел не сразу, постоял на месте, переводя взгляд с одного римлянина на другого.

— Видишь, — сказал дядя. — Даже Эска понимает, что тебя ждет за валом.

— Большая часть этого — сказки.

— Но немалая часть — правда. Дикари, жрецы, древние боги...

— Пусть так. Но Митра убережет меня от любых монстров.

— Митра...

Дядя, внезапно отяжелев, опустился на скамью.

— Я был там, Марк. И вот что скажу. Я видел, как последователи Азаты заживо разрывали людей пополам. Видел, как жрец-мигот сжег римский лагерь, и вонь от сгоревших тел стояла в округе еще несколько дней. Однажды наш отряд не вернулся с севера, мы нашли их позже: они стояли вдоль дороги, ни живые, ни мертвые. Их тела были распороты от горла до паха, и внутренности уже гнили. Мы не были уверены, что они окончательно мертвы, но все равно соорудили для них погребальный костер. Я не знаю, что за магия могла такое сотворить. Но точно знаю, что ни разу не видел там даже край желтого плаща Митры. И по эту сторону Адрианова Вала тоже, если на то пошло. Его милость не распространяется на наши земли, или ему все равно, что будет с его детьми — я не знаю. Но знаю точно, что Митра тебе там не поможет.

— Что ж, придется обойтись без поддержки богов.

— Как, по крайней мере, ты хочешь добраться до северного побережья?

— Эска отведет меня.

— Эска? — дядя неподдельно удивился.

— Да, — Марк не обсуждал это с рабом, но произнес это уверенно. — Он знает дорогу.

Дядя пристально смотрел на него, будто пытаясь разглядеть в его словах тайный смысл, а потом кивнул, признавая поражение.

— Будь по-твоему. Я слышал, твой отец тоже был тем еще упрямцем.

— Кажется, легат Иеронимиан говорил о тебе то же самое, — сказал Марк, сохраняя серьезное лицо, и улыбнулся, только когда дядя вышел, что-то ворча о невоспитанной молодежи. А потом вернулся к разбору вещей, и первым под руку попался нож в необычных перламутровых ножнах, будто изготовленных из толстого рыбьего пузыря.

Марк потянул оружие из ножен. Его зачаровывала красота этого ножа, казавшегося невероятно легким после тяжелых римских ножей. Он был создан из цельной кости, но подобной Марк никогда не видел. Отчасти она напоминала рыбью кость, но толще и прочнее. Вдоль режущей кромки шли небольшие зазубрины, почти незаметные, но наверняка оставлявшие в теле добычи опасные раны. Рукоятку украшали нехитрые плавные линии, изображавшие, как решил Марк, морские волны. Несмотря на простоту, узор тревожил, и держать нож в руке стало почти неприятно. Марк поскорее убрал его обратно и спрятал среди вещей, решив взять оружие с собой. Отчего-то он был уверен, что нож появился именно там, куда они с Эской скоро направятся.

***

Это оружие он получил от Эски сразу после того, как тот появился в доме. Тогда царило лето, Каллева была затоплена ярким солнцем, и вода в бассейне прогревалась уже к полудню. В тот же день Марк впервые увидел Спящего бога. Точнее, с него все и началось.

Искусство татуировки было одним из тех, что восхищало Марка в бриттах. Они придали нательным рисункам глубинный смысл, превратили его практически в самостоятельный язык, который мог поведать о своем владельце больше, чем самый подробный рассказ. Встречались как нехитрые узоры, так и настоящие произведения дикарского искусства.

Но Марк никогда не видел ничего подобного татуировке Эски. По иронии судьбы, впервые Марк увидел ее в бассейне, когда на ней плясало отраженное от воды солнце, и вместе с бликами чудовище на спине Эски словно ворочалось и плыло. Глядя на монстра, Марк отчего-то был уверен, что рисунок создавался с натуры, но он не мог припомнить ничего подобного: на низкой округлой голове — два пустых белесых глаза, вместо рта — спутанный комок щупальцев, похожих на осминожьи. Марк вспомнил осьминогов, которые подавали по праздникам к столу в Риме, и его затошнило. Даже тогда он не смог заставить себя прикоснуться к этим уродливым существам с безвольно обвисшими конечностями: ни животным, ни рыбам, ужасным порождениям океана.

Неизвестный мастер со скрупулезной точностью передал клубящиеся, приподнятые, словно в нападении, щупальца. Они раскинулись по всей спине Эски, забегая на плечи и руки, делая существо похожим на жадно присосавшуюся пиявку. И, словно художнику этого показалось мало, он расположил за плечами у этого создания Аида пару крыльев. Марк сомневался, что крылья, какими бы большими они не были, смогли поднять такую тварь, существуй она в реальности. Но эта деталь парадоксальным образом делала образ завершенным, подчеркивая его неестественность.

Марку стало жутко от одного вида этого монстра, хотя он понимал, что бояться нечего.

Почувствовав обращенный на него взгляд, Эска обернулся и повел плечами, видимо, жалея, что разделся. От движений мускулов щупальца монстра зашевелились — несомненно, так и было задумано мастером.

— Такие татуировки делают на твоей родине? — спросил Марк, не показывая, как впечатлил его рисунок.

Эска, помедлив, кивнул. Он всегда был немногословен, а сейчас замкнулся еще больше.

— Никогда не видел таких. Мастер был очень талантлив.

— Это сделал мой отец, — сказал Эска внезапно.

— Вот как? И кем он был?

Марк понял, что не поинтересовался прошлой жизнью своего раба. А ведь она была — Эска не родился рабом, его племя было порабощено римскими легионами, и сегодня мало кто мог вспомнить о нем.

— Отец был жрецом, — неохотно сказал Эска.

— И кому он поклонялся?

— Спящему богу.

Марк не мог припомнить этого имени, но ничего удивительного: мир по ту сторону вала кишел богами и потусторонними существами, которых принимали за богов.

— Это он?

Эска понял, о чем его спрашивают и неохотно кивнул. Теперь он держался лицом к центуриону, так, чтобы страшная татуировка не была видна. Марк испытывал смешанные чувства: облегчение от того, что больше не нужно смотреть в крошечные глазки Спящего бога, и желание взглянуть на него еще раз. Искусство, говорил учитель Марка в академии, прекрасно тем, что на него можно смотреть вечно, и оно никогда не надоест. Если судить так, рисунок на спине Эски тоже был искусством, хоть и диким, примитивным. И ужасающим. Марк не мог представить, чтобы кто-то из римлян согласился разместить на своем теле подобное уродство.

Интересно, каково Эске живется с немым чудовищем, притаившемся у него на спине? Ненавидит он этого монстра или лелеет, как единственную память о своем племени, о верованиях предках, бережет как последнюю ниточку, связывающую его с прошлым?

— Скажи, Эска, ты скучаешь по своему дому?

Раб посмотрел настороженно, ища подвох в словах хозяина.

— Как и любой человек, центурион.

С этим Марк мог поспорить. Он с трудом помнил дом своего детства, и очень хорошо — дом своего римского дяди. Но ни по одному из этих мест он не скучал. Как, наверное, не стал бы скучать и по Каллеве, доведись ему ее покинуть.

— А хотел бы ты вернуться? — спросил он.

Эска ответил не сразу, и когда наконец заговорил, смотрел в сторону.

— Теперь мое место около центуриона.

***

Марк так и не смог привыкнуть к Спящему Богу. Казалось, Эска и сам стесняется или боится этого рисунка. Он никогда не обнажал туловище, а когда начал составлять Марку компанию в постели, не поворачивался к нему спиной. Лишь раз, забывшись, Марк перевернул Эску на живот. Тот встал на четвереньки, послушно выгнув спину. Но Марк успел сделать лишь пару движений, войдя в него. Рисунок задвигался на коже, когда Эска, уперевшись локтями в постель, приподнялся навстречу. Существо словно уставилось пустыми глазами, и Марк почувствовал, как теряется его настрой.

Эска все понял и без лишних слов сменил позу: выскользнул из объятий, толкнул Марка спиной на постель и оседлал, вводя в себя член. Так было намного лучше, но Марк так и не заставил себя коснуться спины Эски — и живущего на его спине монстра.

Но сегодня ночью, после взаимных ласк, Марк развернул Эску и провел пальцем по напрягшимся мускулам, прямо по рисунку. Он невольно ожидал, что почувствует чешую или скользкие осминожьи щупальца, но ощутил лишь человеческую кожу, влажную от пота.

Марк попытался представить, какими были люди, нанесшие такой рисунок на спину ребенка — он уже знал, что Эске в ту пору едва исполнилось шесть зим. Какой безжалостностью должен обладать человек, чтобы пометить спину собственного сына — и каким неукротимым воображением?

Если только этот рисунок — действительно плод мыслей. Если художник не рисовал Спящего Бога по памяти, каким тот предстал перед ним.

Марк отмахнулся от этих мыслей. Древние боги Британии были лишь бледными тенями, сказками, которые передавались из уст в уста так давно, что исказились и утратили свой истинный смысл. В отличие от Митры-Хастуса, они не имели настоящей власти. Земли Британии были полны странных тварей, некоторых из них легионеры ловили или убивали, принося показать своим товарищам. В Риме Марк видел сидящего в клетке глаакуса — огромного слизня с растущими из спины металлическими шипами. Глаакус был пойман еще до того, как отец Марка отправился в Британию. Старая тварь едва шевелилась и не пугала, а вызывала лишь омерзение и немного жалость.

Такими были старые боги Британии, по образу и подобию которых был создан глаакус: лишь мелкие твари, истребленные или умершие. Может, отец Эски и видел кого-то из тех существ, которых порождала когда-то местная земля. Но он точно не мог увидеть своего Спящего Бога воочию.

Эти мысли походили на попытки успокоить проснувшийся страх, и Марк рассердился на себя за то, что поверил в рассказанные ему сказки. Он развернул Эску лицом к себе и крепко поцеловал его в губы. Раб послушно разомкнул губы, впуская и посасывая его язык. Иногда Марк ловил себя на чувстве стыда, вынуждая Эску делать то, что тот должен был, но, возможно, не хотел. Но тело бриганта было так отзывчиво к его ласкам, что этот стыд проходил. И все же Марк заставит его делать то, что не придется Эске по вкусу.

— Я хочу отправиться в Британию, к морскому капищу, около которого видели римский штандарт, — сказал он.

Эска распахнул глаза, и в его взгляде Марк прочитал отчетливый ужас, удививший и встревоживший его. Но свои тревоги Марк прогнал прочь: он больше не позволит страшным сказкам им завладеть.

— Ты проводишь меня, — сказал он. — Ты ведь знаешь, где это? Там твой отец был жрецом?

Эска кивнул и тут же сказал:

— Не нужно туда идти. Там плохое место.

— Я должен. Ты вряд ли поймешь.

— Я понимаю, — возразил Эска с ноткой упрямства в голосе.

Он никогда не спорил с хозяином: не осмеливался или считал ненужным. Но сейчас Марк видел, что раб хочет настоять на своем.

— Это капище — опасное место. Оно не для римлянина. Ты не сможешь подойти даже к его границе.

— Потому мне нужен ты, Эска. Ты приведешь меня к орлу, проведешь мимо прислужников вашего Спящего бога.

Эска упрямо качал головой.

— Стоит ли отправляться туда, откуда ты можешь не вернуться? — сказал он с болью в голосе.

— Я уже отправился туда, откуда мог не вернуться, — за своими солдатами. И мне удалось уцелеть. Может, как раз для того, чтобы вернуть орла из рук варваров. Чтобы спасти честь своего отца.

Сейчас Марк был уверен в том, что так и есть.

— Мы идем, — сказал он решительно. — Вместе: ты и я.

Теперь Эска смотрел на него умоляюще, но молчал, понимая, что просьбы бессильны. А затем положил руку Марку на грудь и потянулся к его губам сам — как любовник, а не раб.

***

Им понадобилась неделя на сборы. Марк опасался, что за это время погода испортится, и дороги станут непроходимыми. Но осень выдалась сухой. И хотя воздух становился все холоднее, небо оставалось чистым, а в один из дней из серой дымки даже выглянуло солнце. Оно согрело лучами лицо сидящего в саду Марка, и тот счел это добрым знаком.

С помощью дяди он раздобыл двух лошадей для них с Эской. Обе кобылы были немолоды, зато когда-то служили в легионе.

— Эти не побегут, завидев мигота или гуля, — сказал дядя, и Марк был с ним согласен.

Эска же по его требованию занялся одеждой. При поддержке старой служанки он запас им в дорогу теплые плащи, какие носили жители Британии.

Желтый плащ Марка, оставшийся после службы в легионах, Эска счел негодным:

— Это словно знак для всех в округе, что появился враг. Никто не севере не носит желтое, только римляне.

В сером, словно туман, плаще Марк чувствовал себя непривычно и неуютно. Он привык к тому, что его плечи покрывает желтая ткань — словно длань самого Митры. Шрам на лбу, оставшийся от посвящения в Вороны, пришлось прикрыть глубоко надвинутым капюшоном.

В таком виде Марк предстал перед стражами Адрианова вала одним хмурым, но все еще сухим осенним днем.

Легионеры придирчиво изучили документы, выданные Клавдием Иеронимианом и переглянулись.

— Может, повернете, пока не поздно? — сказал один. — Говорят, в округе появилась ламия. И за нашим отрядом всю дорогу кто-то шел. Может, зуги, а может, еще кто пострашнее. К зиме нечисть начинает гулять.

— Откройте ворота, — сказал Марк, проигнорировав сказанное.

Легионеры снова переглянулись, пожали плечами и направились к воротам. Но как только Марк и Эска пересекли невидимую границу между землями Рима и Британии, механизм снова заскрипел: легионеры поспешили закрыться от того, что ждало снаружи. Обернувшись, Марк увидел стоявших вдоль вала солдат с луками наготове. Он знал, что караул длился непрерывно, солдаты сменялись каждый час, и луки всегда оставались нацеленными на ближайший лес.

Тогда Марк впервые усомнился в правильности своего решения.

***

За день они успели преодолеть пустое пространство между валом и лесом и въехать под кроны деревьев.

Когда-то на месте пустыря была непролазная чаща, но римские легионы выжгли ее огнем и засыпали землю солью, чтобы ни один росток не пробился наружу. Годы спустя тут росла только трава, и любой враг, приблизившийся к валу, был бы заметен издалека. Возможно, поэтому тут Марк чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Но когда они пересекли границу леса, Марк ощутил, как давит ему на плечи сгустившаяся темнота. Он заметил, что Эска машинально направил свою лошадь поближе к нему.

Страхи оставались лишь страхами. Они не увидели зугов, которыми их пугал легионер, не заметили даже следа чужого присутствия. Лес был совершенно обычным, таким, как по ту сторону вала. И Марк начал успокаиваться.

Лишь раз его спокойствие было нарушено. Сильный ветер пронесся над их головами, поиграл гривами лошадей и помчался дальше, над замерзающей землей и пожухлой травой. Взметнул охапку опавших листьев, они закружились: сначала невысоко над землей, почти стелясь над ней, потом резко ушли вверх. И на мгновение перед ними вырос вихрь, из кружащихся листьев. Он тут же опал, но Марк инстинктивно придержал лошадь. Та тревожно запрядала ушами, и Марк задался вопросом: видела ли лошадь то же, что он? Или ему лишь почудилась бесформенная чернота за легкой лиственной вуалью?

— Едем? — спросил Эска без всякого выражения.

— Да.

Мимо того места, где только что кружил вихрь. Марк проехал, выпрямившись, будто на смотре. Вдоль позвоночника скользнула струйка пота.

Было ли увиденное добрым знаком или предостережением? Блистательный Митра — Справедливый Хастус, Черный Вихрь, Бог в Желтом — никогда не являлся просто так. Но его непостижимость не давала ясных толкований. Даже старые приверженцы культа, знакомые с ритуалом и видевшие — хотя бы раз — божество в своих снах, не могли точно объяснить его поступки и отговаривались тем, что божество, подобно Солнцу, обозревает все земли, видит куда дальше и больше, чем человек, и предвидит то, что еще не случилось.

Однажды Митра явился в виде черного вихря легиону в Иудее. Он пронесся над всем войском и по пути его следования легионеры сходили с ума. Они катались по земле, выцарапывая себе глаза, пока их доспехи не стали красными от крови, и кричали. Даже перед смертью, обессилев от потери крови, они кричали так же сильно, словно были полны жизни. И лишь последний вдох давал конец этому крику — и мучениям несчастных. Подоспевшему на помощь подкреплению ничего не осталось, кроме как прервать муки товарищей мечом. Там же, в полях, вырос высокий погребальный костер, а дорога была заброшена. Никто так и не узнал, чем легион прогневал Митру.

Другое значимое явление Черного Вихря произошло здесь, в Британии, во время похода. Легионеры увидели черную тучу издалека, кто-то бросился бежать, но большая часть осталась стоять, готова встретить судьбу, что пошлет им Хастус. От ветра слепило глаза, люди не могли сдвинуться с места — но Черный Вихрь ушел, так и не нанеся урона. Однако именно эта задержка уберегла легион от бриттов, напавших на крепость, куда и направлялись солдаты. Легион успел как раз вовремя, чтобы ударить в тыл врага.

Были и другие рассказы о явленной воле Митры. Они приходили со всех концов Империи, отовсюду, где стояли легионы. По дороге смешивались, искажались и доходили порой в виде совсем уж причудливых сказок, и невозможно было отличить правду от лжи.

Марк и сам видел Бога в Желтом. Во время церемонии посвящения в Вороны, после трех дней, которые он провел в подземной пещере, не принимая в это время никакой пищи, мучимый то служителями храма, то собственными видениями, он был подведен к статуе бога. Жрец, державший его за локоть, отдернул занавес — и Марк увидел большую, выше человеческого роста золотую статую, изображающую закутанного в плащ человека. Золотые складки спадали на пол, капюшон обрамлял золотую маску, отполированную настолько, что Марк почти видел свои отражение. Над головой Митры распростерлись лучи солнца, одну руку он положил на спину коленопреклоненного быка — символ силы, которой обладал бог, способный подчинять себе сильнейших этого мира.

— Узри же Митру, — сказал жрец.

У Марка зашумело в голове, когда он увидел, что статуя дрогнула и опустила голову. Теперь Митра смотрел точно на него. Маска скрывала лицо, но Марк чувствовал обращенный на него взгляд.

Затем Митра отнял руку от шеи быка и начал наклоняться к Марку, пока его маска не оказалась напротив его лица. Тяжелые металлические складки плаща теперь трепетали от сквозняка, как живые, пламя факелов плясало на золотом лице Митры, но этот жалкий свет перекрывался ослепительным сиянием солнечного круга над головой божества. Свет слепил так сильно, что Марк зажмурился — и потерял сознание.

В себя он пришел уже в другой комнате, лежа на полу. В чувство его привела боль во лбу. Подняв руку, Марк успел нащупать болезненную точку ожога, прежде чем его схватили за запястье.

— Все закончилось, — сказал жрец. — Митра благословил тебя.

Позже Марк еще раз видел статую бога, когда ему довелось поучаствовать в ритуале в роли одного из призраков, мучающих будущего Ворона. Когда занавес отдернулся, Марк так и впился взглядом в статую, но она осталась недвижимой: просто золото, которому человеческие руки придали определенную форму. Ни одна складка не шелохнулась, Бог в Желтом не наклонился к новому Ворону. И он не посмотрел на Марка.

Второй раз Марк увидел Митру в тот день, когда покинул стены крепости, чтобы спасти своих людей. Им удалось разбить бриттов наголову, когда те выпустили колесницы с привязанными к колесам ножами. Они двигались быстро — но Марк был быстрее. Вспоминая тот день, он понимал, что успел бы добежать до стен крепости. Если бы не увидел стоящую в воротах фигуру в желтом. Высокая, выше любого человека на поле боя, она словно оставалась невидимой. Бегущие солдаты огибали ее, бритты даже не смотрели в ее сторону. Зато сам Бог в Желтом глядел прямо на Марка. И тому вновь показалось, что он видит свое отражение в блестящей поверхности маски, хоть их и разделяло огромное расстояние.

Изумленный, он остановился на пару мгновений — но именно этого времени колеснице хватило, чтобы нагнать его.

После ранения, во время долгой ночной бессонницы или в бреду Марк звал Хастуса, просил дать ответ: почему это случилось именно с ним? Какова его роль? Как он может служить легионам теперь, раненый, почти живой снаружи и мертвый внутри? Зачем Митра благословил его, если его путь окончился так быстро и бесславно?

«Ответь», — молил Марк. Но бог молчал. Может, он и правда оставил Британию, куда так редко дотягивались солнечные лучи.

Но сейчас Марк наконец постиг смысл произошедшего тогда на поле брани. Вот куда вел его Митра. Вот почему позволил случиться самому плохому. Он знал, что Марк сможет вернуть орла — честь легиона и честь своего отца. Митра свел его с Эской и Митра же привел Клавдия Иеронимиана с его рассказом в дом дяди.

В этот вечер Марк лег спать с чувством покоя и уверенности. И все же он воззвал к своему богу, когда свернулся клубком у костра, закутавшись в свой плащ. «Приди ко мне, покажи путь. Дай знать, что я еще под твоим покровительством».

Сидящий с другой стороны костра Эска метнул в него острый взгляд, словно расслышал его молитву. Темнота и отсвет костра заострили черты лица Эски, сейчас он казался незнакомцем, пришедшим издалека. Марк даже усомнился, кто сейчас рядом с ним: его раб и помощник — или незаметно заменившее его собой существо, только и ждущее, пока римлянин уснет?

Потом Эска потянулся, чтобы пошевелить угли, свет упал на его лицо, и морок рассеялся. Эска снова был Эской, а Марк просто наслушался сказок, что рассказал ему дядя перед отъездом. Поразительно, какую силу над человеком имеют эти жуткие рассказы. Ты можешь не верить в них днем, но под покровом темноты они обретают плоть и кровь — и вот ты уже ничем не лучше ребенка, жмущегося к матери.

***

В ту ночь Марк не увидел Митру. Его сон был темным и холодным, будто он стоял посреди ночного озера, и осенняя вода лизала его тело.

Марк осознал, что находится посреди пронзительной тишины, которой никогда не слышал раньше. Такой тишины не бывает в жизни. Даже в самом тихом углу мира ты будешь слышать дыхание ветра, шепот листьев, скрип снега. Будешь ощущать малейшее движение воздуха. Здесь же не было ничего: ни малейшего звука, ничего, что помогло бы ему определить его положение в этом мире. Он будто высоко подпрыгнул и завис в воздухе.

И этот ощущение было длиной с маленькую вечность. Лишь потом Марк услышал глухой ритмичный звук. Его сердце, понял он. Тишина была такой всеобъемлющей, что он слышал, как бьется в груди его собственное сердце.

Но затем звук стал громче, и Марк понял, что ошибся. Биение шло не изнутри, не из его груди, а снаружи. Звук вливался в уши, проникая глубоко в его тело. Все тот же ритм, похожий на биение сердца.

Барабаны, мгновением позже понял Марк. И словно услышав его, барабаны застучали громче. Но откуда раздавался этот звук, Марк не мог понять: он шел со всех сторон, будто невидимые барабанщики окружили его. Темнота оставалась все такой же непроницаемой, и глазам не удавалось ни за что зацепиться, как ни напрягал он зрение.

Звук становился все громче и постепенно менял ритм. Теперь это был не стук сердца, а повторение одной и той же дикой мелодии. Марку показалось, что ее должны сопровождать слова или песнопения. Возникло странное ощущение. Будто эти слова вот-вот придут, будто он знает их, что они спят внутри него. Его сердце трепетало, следуя их ритму, его язык пытался повторить их.

Но стоило открыть рот — и Марк почувствовал привкус соли. Море. Он в море. И не на берегу или борту корабля, а прямо в воде. Но очень глубоко, так глубоко, как не опускался ни один ныряльщик. Так глубоко, что сюда не проникают лучи солнца, и Митра не сможет помочь ему. И никто не сможет. Ни одно существо не выживет на такой глубине.

Или выживет? Марк почувствовал, как изменилась вода вокруг него, как она заволновалась всей своей толщей.

Оно сзади. Эта мысль пронзила Марка, будто клинок. Позади него двигалось и дышало что-то исполинское, рядом с которым Марк был просто букашкой. Оно видело его, знало, что он перед ним, и могло в любой момент сомкнуть вокруг его тела огромную ладонь, смять его, будто букашку. Но медлило, потому что знало: Марк никуда не денется. Куда бы он ни направился, как бы ни старался убежать, ему не скрыться. Оно так велико, что дотянется до него из любого уголка земли, просто протянет руку и схватит.

Оно не было злым, в нем не чувствовалось ярости или ненависти — только безграничное равнодушие. Если оно уничтожит Марка, то не потому, что ненавидит его — а потому что может. Потому что в этом его предназначение.

Именно это равнодушие наполняло Марка слепящим ужасом. Ты можешь бороться с тем, кто считает тебя врагом, тем, кто ненавидит тебя. Но что ты можешь противопоставить тому, для кого ты — пыль?

Он должен был оглянуться и встретить ужас лицом к лицу. Этому его учили в легионах, этого хотел от него Митра. Но Марк не мог. Оглянуться значило признать, что существо, двигавшееся во тьме позади него, настоящее. И тогда оно получит власть над Марком.

Что-то коснулось его руки, сжало плечо — и Марк рванулся прочь.

Глаза ослепило, и он понял, что лежит на земле, а в глаза врывается слабый свет вновь разожженного костра. Сейчас он был подобен яркому рассвету.

Эска, стоящий рядом на коленях, отпустил его плечо.

— Твой черед караулить.

Марк сел, чувствуя, как сердце все еще трепещет в груди. Эска смотрел на него исподлобья и остро. Он ничего не сказал и не спросил — а Марк не собирался говорить о том, что только это внезапное пробуждение спасло его от самого огромного ужаса в его жизни.

Перед самым рассветом он увидел за стволами деревьев отсветы другого, более яркого костра. Но не услышал ни шум голосов, ни треск ветвей. Зато вспомнил слова легата: лишь огни – и ни следа кострища.

Куда его занесло?..

Через какое-то время огонь погас, и когда они днем проехали мимо того места, Марк увидел лишь нетронутый лес и никаких углей.

***

То ли Эска сознательно избегал селений, то ли их в этой области было немного, но других людей они практически не видели. Лес сменялся пожухлыми лугами, а те — снова лесом. Дважды они проезжали через разрушенные селения; одно из них Марк и не узнал бы, если бы не заметил, что столбы, что он принял за мертвые и обветшавшие стволы деревьев, стоят на равном расстоянии друг от друга.

Трижды им приходилось резко менять направление. Каждый раз Эска спешивался и ненадолго уходил вперед, оставляя Марка стеречь лошадей. А потом поспешно возвращался и указывал другой путь. Однажды они петляли полтора дня без остановки, будто пытались скрыться от кого-то. Марк никого не видел, но Эска иногда оглядывался, будто желая убедиться, что преследователь еще здесь, и каждый раз велел продолжать путь.

— Скажи хотя бы, от кого мы убегаем? — не выдержал Марк.

— Людоеды, — сказал Эска, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Людоеды?

Эска кивнул.

— Их немного, может, пять или шесть. Но они упорные и выносливые. А к зиме становятся особенно злыми. Еды становится меньше, — сказал он так, будто это само собой разумелось.

Еды и правда было немного. Как ни старались они растянуть запасы, тех хватило на двадцать дней, после чего их кормила только охота.

Марк не считал себя плохим охотником, но был вынужден признать, что без Эски не протянул бы так долго. Он попросту не видел добычи, словно этот лес делал его слепым и глухим. Зато Эска точно знал, куда смотреть. Однажды он долго караулил около неприметной норы в земле, а потом резко засунул туда руку и вытащил, держа за шею, трепыхающуюся змею.

Марк отпрянул, удерживая заволновавшихся кобыл. Он никогда не видел настолько толстых и длинных змей, и когда — осенью, когда ударили первые морозы!

Эска наклонился к змее, заставив Марка застыть от ужаса, что-то прошептал, а потом прижал змею к земле и отсек ей голову. Выпущенное из рук тело затрепыхалось на земле, разбрызгивая кровь, которой оказалось неожиданно много. Свернулось клубком, потом выпрямилось в тугую линию — и наконец обмякло.

— Ее мясо не отравлено? — спросил Марк, успокаивая дрожащих лошадей.

— Только некоторые части тела, — успокаивающе сказал Эска.

— Никогда таких не видел... Что ты сказал перед тем, как убить ее?

— Попросил прощения у Уига, змеиного бога, за то, что мне придется убить одного из его слуг.

Кем бы ни был этот Уиг, мясо его слуги было великолепным на вкус. Марк почувствовал себя намного лучше.

Хотя чем дальше они углублялись в чужие земли, тем более уставшим он себя ощущал. Дни становились короче, наконец зарядили дожди — правда, ненадолго, тут же сменившись морозами. Дневные переходы становились все короче, а сон на земле не приносил облегчения.

Да и сами сны больше изматывали, чем дарили отдых. Марк раз за разом оказывался в толще океанской воды, где было так темно, что он не видел свои рук и не мог понять, где верх, где низ. Он висел в великом ничто и слышал только биение барабанов, похожих на стук огромных сердец.

Однажды ему почудилось, что к их музыке добавились поющие голоса. Они выкликали его собственное имя. Марк напряг слух, но в этот момент что-то огромное зашевелилось сзади. И он снова проснулся в поту.

В другой раз ему приснился Эска. Марк не видел его, но знал, что он рядом, и чувствовал его руку в своей руке. Сквозь стук барабанов Эска умолял его:

— Не смотри, не оборачивайся. Он спит, пока ты не смотришь. Если ты взглянешь на него, он проснется.

Проснувшись, Марк больше не смог сомкнуть глаз. Он сел рядом с Эской, который даже не повернул головы. Они просидели так довольно долго, глядя на угасающие угли костра.

Потом Эска взял его за руку, и Марк вздрогнул: так все это, и темнота, и прикосновения, походили на его сон. Показалось, что Эска сейчас прошепчет: «Не смотри».

Но вместо этого он сел на колени к Марку, обнял его за шею и крепко, отчаянно поцеловал. Было не время и не место, но Марк не остановил его, когда Эска проник рукой к нему в штаны, обхватил пенис и ласково провел рукой по стволу.

Желание возникло моментально. Еще мгновение назад Марку было не по себе от кошмаров и холода — и вот он уже сжимает Эску в объятиях, ласкает его в ответ и, приподнимая, опускает на свой член. Они не разделись до конца, и Марк чувствовал щекой край Эскиного плаща, а не его кожу. Но даже так его с головой захлестывало наслаждение. Он целовал губы Эски, покусывал их, несильно оттягивая зубами — и чувствовал ответные поцелуи, совсем не такие покорные, как раньше.

— Давай вернемся, — сказал Эска позже, все еще крепко обнимая его. — Повернем прямо сейчас.

— Нет, — сказал Марк. — Я не могу.

Он и правда не мог. Хотя теперь образ римского штандарта в варварском капище померк, и Марку приходилось напоминать себе, в чем его цель и важность этой миссии. Он вызывал в памяти скудные воспоминания об отце: высокий мужчина, добрая улыбка, тяжелая рука на его, Марка, затылке. Вспоминал все слова, что слышал о девятом легионе и его предводителе: трусы, дезертиры, позор Рима. Ужасные или смехотворные теории: что легионеры разбежались и скрылись кто где. Что они перешли на сторону бриттов. Что они примкнули к многочисленным культам, стали жрецами, людоедами, даже глубоководными — хотя все знали, что эти люди-жабы рождаются такими.

Ради того, чтобы опровергнуть эти слухи, он должен был двигаться вперед. И ничто не заставит его свернуть с пути.

Хотя они так часто сворачивали, что Марк теперь ни за что не смог бы сказать, где они и куда именно движутся. Солнце не вставало уже много недель, рассвета не было, небо становилось из черного серым вдруг и сразу везде: от горизонта до горизонта.

Марку начинало казаться, что они едут не туда. Или что их путь будет вечным.

Он даже обрадовался, когда селения стали попадаться чаще. Обычно это бывало лишь несколько домов, откуда настороженно и с оружием в руках выглядывали люди. К ним обычно подъезжал Эска, оставляя Марка за спиной. Тот рассматривал бриттов, но не видел в них тех монстров, о которых говорили на юге. Это были обычные люди.

Лишь однажды он увидел нечто странное. Маленькая чумазая девочка, прятавшаяся за материнской ногой, вдруг выглянула и с любопытством посмотрела на Марка. У нее оказались круглые выпуклые глаза, словно у рыбы. Девочка улыбнулась — Марк увидел, что зубы у нее мелкие и острые, словно иголки, — и прикрылась ладошкой.

Марк уставился на перепонки между крошечными пальчиками, потом взглянул на Эску: тот и сам не сводил взгляда с девочки.

Они тут же распрощались и поехали дальше, причем Эска торопился точно так, как в тот раз, когда за ними гнались людоеды.

—Почему она такая? — спросил Марк.

— Некоторые женщины, — нехотя ответил Эска, — спят с глубоководными. Насильно или по своей воле, в обмен на то, что глубоководные могут достать из моря.

— Из моря? Значит, оно рядом? Мы скоро приедем?

— Скоро, — сказал Эска, но не стал вдаваться в подробности.

Но день шел за днем, а моря они так и не видели.

Теперь Марк невольно всматривался во всех встреченных ими людей, пытаясь увидеть следы ужасного союза человека и твари. Но то ли они хорошо прятали свои уродства, полученные от живущих в море предков, то ли подобных уродцев больше не было.

А скоро подобные вещи перестали беспокоить его. Главным стал вопрос: когда они доберутся до капища? Марк хотел достичь нужного места еще до зимы, но ее ледяное дыхание уже разливалось в воздухе, а он так и не увидел следов капища.

Эска на все вопросы отмалчивался. Марк отчаянно жалел, что не может сам спросить у встречающихся по дороге людей верное направление. Оставалось надеяться на Эску.

— Спроси у него дорогу, — попросил Марк, когда они встретили одинокого путника.

— Не нужно. Я помню дорогу.

— Спроси, — велел Марк.

Эска посмотрел на него, сощурившись от бьющего в лицо ветра, крепко сжав губы. Показалось, он откажется еще раз, но нет. Эска тронул бока лошади и направился к настороженно застывшему на дороге человеку.

— Ну? — спросил Марк, когда Эска вернулся, все еще выражая своим видом недовольство.

— Мы едем правильно, — ответил раб, даже не остановившись и направившись в ту же сторону, куда они собирались.

Марк оглянулся на одиноко стоящего человека и пожалел, что не может спросить того лично. Но выхода не было, оставалось довериться Эске.

Сомнения вернулись на следующий день. Марк встал с гудящей головой, одежда насквозь промокла от пота, даже на плаще осталось темное пятно. Ледяной ветер, стоило подняться во весь рост, с жадностью накинулся на него, неприятно холодя промокшее тело. Только к полудню Марк сумел побороть дрожь и окончательно сбросить липкую паутину кошмаров. Тогда ему вдруг пришла мысль, что они снова едут не туда, кажется, даже возвращаются обратно. Марк вскинул голову, но небо было плотно обложено серыми облаками — ни малейшего просвета в этом туманном одеяле. Он попытался понять направление по окружению, но оно оставалось неизменным: поля, и леса, и далекие горы. Эта земля была настолько непривычной его глазу, что Марк напрочь потерял чувство направления. Но все же он сказал убежденно:

— Мы едем не туда.

Эска кинул на него косой взгляд. Марк увидел, как напряглись плечи раба, как он невольно избегает хозяйского взгляда, и подозрения окрепли, превратились в уверенность.

— Ты нарочно ведешь нас в неверном направлении?

— Мы едем правильно, — упрямо сказал Эска. — Скоро покажется побережье.

— Когда? — спросил Марк и заметил заминку, возникшую перед ответом Эски.

— Через несколько дней.

— Через сколько?

Эска молчал. Марк поймал его лошадь за повод и потянул его за собой, вынуждая остановиться. Эска понял, что притворяться больше не выйдет, но все еще смотрел на хозяина молча и упрямо. От этого взгляда в Марке вскипела злоба, которая только усилилась при мысли, сколько времени они потеряли. И сколько еще могут потерять: только Митре и Эске известно, где они сейчас, и как долго им придется возвращаться на прежний путь.

— Сейчас же веди меня к побережью, — произнес Марк медленно, не позволяя ярости прорваться.

Эска покачал головой: едва уловимое отрицательное движение.

— Сейчас же, — повторил Марк.

И на этот раз раб ответил хоть негромко, но внятно:

— Нет.

Злость, усталость, страх не успеть и утратить орла навсегда, бессонные ночи и кошмары — все слилось воедино, и в последовавший за этим удар Марк вложил всю силу.

Эска усидел было в седле, но лошадь, испугавшаяся резкого движения, шарахнулась — и раб слетел на землю. Марк в одно мгновение оказался рядом, потянул Эску к себе за плащ и нанес еще несколько ударов, прежде чем тот изловчился и ударил хозяина в ответ.

Марк задохнулся, когда колено вонзилось ему в живот. Пару мгновений ему никак не удавалось глотнуть воздуха и избавиться от резкой боли. Эска воспользовался этим, чтобы сбросить его с себя.

Марк, однако, крепко вцепился в его плащ, не отпуская от себя. Они возились в пыли, то один, то другой брал верх. Но Эска был заметно слабее, хоть и более ловким, и наконец Марк прижал его к земле. Еще мгновение потребовалось, чтобы выхватить костяной нож.

Эска замер, когда зазубренное лезвие уперлось в его горло. Он смотрел на Марка снизу вверх, и грудь вздымалась от учащенного дыхания. Кожа на лице уже темнела от ударов.

— Ты отведешь меня к морскому капищу, — произнес Марк. — Или я убью тебя.

Едва он произнес эти слова, накатило воспоминание. Несколькими месяцами ранее Эска так же лежал на арене колизея, беспомощный и безоружный, а его противник заносил над ним кинжал. И смотрел Эска так же, как тогда: с решимостью и отчаянным страхом. Сейчас ему как никогда хотелось жить.

Рука Марка дрогнула, нож царапнул кожу Эски. Проступила яркая капля крови, насыщенная и режущая взгляд. Марк смотрел на нее и тогда, когда убрал нож и сел рядом на землю.

Эска какое-то время оставался в том же положении, потом поднял руку и коснулся шеи. Размазал кровь, посмотрел на пальцы, потом на Марка. Медленно сел, глядя зло и в то же время с облегчением.

— Если мы пойдем туда, ты тоже умрешь, — сказал Эска. Это была самая долгая его фраза за последние дни.

— Меня не запугать.

— Я не пугаю. Ты должен знать. Ты погубишь нас обоих, и еще многих. И бриттов, и римлян. Это опасное место, но ты не знаешь его истинной угрозы.

— Я достаточно слушал бриттские сказки.

Марк поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся в поисках лошадей. Более пугливая кобылка Эски отбежала в сторону и косила глазом, готовая задать стрекача. Лошадь Марка, отслужившая в легионах побольше, спокойно искала, чем поживиться, совсем рядом с ними.

— Разве твой дядя не предупреждал тебя об опасности? — говорил Эска, пока Марк подходил к лошади. — Он прав, по эту сторону вала страшнее, чем в остальной Британии, и твой бог тебе не поможет. Он хоть раз отозвался на твои молитвы?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, и какое-то время двух людей разделяла звенящая тишина. Потом Эска зло сказал:

— Мой бог — отозвался. И не лги, что не слышишь его зов в своих снах.

— Так все это бриттская магия?!

Эска выглядел отчаявшимся, когда отвечал:

— Нет магии. Но его сила тем больше, чем ближе мы к капищу. Он знает, что мы идем, и его слуги знают. Они ждут нас. Ждут меня. И ты делаешь все так, как хотят они.

Марк подошел к Эске и наклонился так близко, что их лица почти соприкасались. Утихшая было злость поднялась снова, но Марк держал себя в руках.

— Я поступаю так, как решил сам. Меня никто не ведет.

— Тогда зачем им орел? — спросил Эска. — Для чего он нужен жрецам? Они знают, что ты придешь за орлом — и я следом.

— Откуда им это знать? Разве что ты сумел предупредить их...

Марк готов был поверить в это, но Эска покачал головой.

— Просто все это было решено. Еще до того, как отец нанес мне метку Кутула. До того, как мы родились. Уже тогда Древние решили, как все будет.

Внезапно голос Эски изменился, стал умоляющим:

— Но даже судьбу можно изменить. Просто поверни назад. Вернемся в Каллеву. Там, за валом, мир римлян, там Кутул не имеет власти, и его жрецы не смогут меня достать.

Эска был ниже ростом и смотрел на Марка снизу вверх. В его глазах застыли такая тоска и страх, что Марк чуть было не поддался на уговоры.

Они и правда могли повернуть сейчас. Отказаться от гибельной миссии — и никто бы не осудил Марка, ни дядя Аквила, ни Клавдий Иеронимиан. Они с самого начала были против этой затеи, и дядя, Марк это знал, вздохнет с облегчением, когда он вернется домой. И никогда ни единым словом не упомянет об этом неудавшемся походе.

Но сам Марк будет помнить. Пятно стыда навсегда останется с ним, как и с его отцом. Этот позор никто больше не увидит, но сам Марк будет о нем знать.

— Едем дальше, — сказал он.

Эска еще какое-то время всматривался в его лицо, потом кивнул и побрел к своей лошади.

***

Когда кобыла споткнулась, Марк решил, что это случайность. Но в следующий момент он уже летел на землю, которая встретила его жесткой поверхностью. От удара вышибло дух, а потом в ноге вспыхнула боль: кобыла, падая, рухнула на нее своим весом.

Эска поспешил на помощь. Он сумел столкнуть жалобно ржущую кобылу с ноги Марка, и тот сел.

— Что с ней?

Эска быстро оглядел лошадь и указал на землю. Марк ожидал увидеть яму или кротовину — но одна из ног кобылы попала в ловушку странного вида: хитроумно сложенные белые палки проткнули плоть в нескольких местах насквозь. Кобыла пыталась встать, но только жалобно ржала и смотрела на людей, ожидая помощи.

— Не трогай! — сказал Эска, но Марк уже наклонился и потрогал ловушку. Ему показалось, что палки сделаны из гладко обструганного дерева, но они были более гладкими, странной формы.

Марк брезгливо выпустил их прежде, чем понял, что держит в руках человеческие кости. Возможно, ребра. Кто-то соорудил из них ловушку, да такую, что смогла серьезно повредить ногу кобылы. Пожалуй, даже будь тут полковой конюх, он ничего не смог бы сделать. Марк осмотрел жалобно ржущую лошадь и вынужден был признать, что ничего не сможет для нее сделать.

Эска уже стоял рядом с ножом в руке.

— Не надо, — сказал Марк, хотя понимал, что это милосерднее, чем оставлять животное умирать здесь от голода, жажды и холода.

— Они все равно ее съедят.

— Они?

— Охотники. Они ставят ловушки недалеко от дома и скоро будут здесь. И им все равно кого есть, — отозвался Эска, оглядываясь, словно нюхающий воздух хищник.

— Я сам, — сказал Марк и потянулся за ножом.

Но тут Эска, развернувшись к нему, с силой ударил его ногой в грудь.

Второй раз за короткое время у Марка перехватило дыхание. Но боль моментально сменилась злостью. Он хотел вскочить, но Эска повалился на него сверху, прижимая к земле. Пронзительно, по-человечьи вскрикнула лошадь, раздался топот, ржание. Марк никак не мог сбросить с себя Эску, который загораживал обзор и молча напирал, не давая встать.

Но потом раб сам вскочил и потянул потерявшегося Марка наверх.

— Оружие! — сказал Эска, и Марк выхватил меч раньше, чем успел осмыслить его слова.

Этот меч — единственная римская вещь, которую он оставил у себя. Ничто не заставило бы его отказаться от гладиуса, с которым он прошел и обучение, и свою недолгую службу. Не смог он оставить меч, и отправляясь в поход, хотя понимал, что если их поймают, тот выдаст их. Меч — и его метка, оставленная жрецом Митры на лбу.

Но сейчас скрываться не имело смысла. Марк оглядел открывшуюся перед ним картину и откинул капюшон, закрывавший обзор.

Его лошадь уже была мертва. То, что не успел сделать Эска, завершил один из нападавших. Из лошадиной шеи торчало копье с белым наконечником. Марк не присматривался, но догадывался, из чего оно было сделано. Лошадь Эски тоже хрипела на земле, пока двое, показавшихся Марку призраками, добивали ее.

Не призраки, понял он, вскидывая меч и чувствуя облегчение. Страшные сказки Британии оказались именно тем, о чем он думал: обманом. Покрытые белой и серой краской, почти неотличимые от окружающего мира, нападавшие были людьми. Марк успел насчитать семерых, прежде чем считать не осталось времени.

Охотники были все, как один, вооружены длинными копьями. Марк сразу оценил удобство такого оружия: он никак не мог дотянуться до нападавших, зато сам с трудом уворачивался сразу от двоих.

Эска с этим справлялся намного лучше: юркий и быстрый, он крутился, словно волчок, не давая достать себя и сокращая расстояние между собой и одним из охотников. Марк не успевал следить за Эской, но вскоре раздался крик.

Похолодев, Марк обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы видеть, как один из «призраков» падает на землю, а его белый наряд пропитывается красным. Радость была столь сильной, что он сам едва не пропустил удар, но сумел отбить копье гладиусом. Это словно подарило ему крылья: пусть варваров больше, пусть их оружие удобнее, но он — римский легионер, даже раненый и вышедший на покой. Он поцелован Митрой, пусть даже тот давно забыл о своем воине.

Марку удалось выбить оружие у одного из охотников и прикончить второго. Но все же их оставалось пятеро против двоих, и в какой-то момент они с Эской оказались прижатыми друг к другу, спина к спине.

Марк рванулся вперед, больше всего желая вновь увидеть красное на белом, но один из «призраков» захватил гладиус странным изогнутым кинжалом (костяным, с тошнотой отметил Марк) и выдернул меч.

Рука словно сама собой нырнула под одежду, Марк нащупал костяную рукоятку и, поднырнув под копье, ударил вверх, в живот. Провел ножом черту, ожидая почувствовать сопротивление плоти. Но она поддалась легко, будто разогретое масло, и на Марка одновременно выплеснулись и мерзкая нутряная вонь, и горячие осклизлые черви кишок, тут же задымившиеся на морозном воздухе.

Марк тут же отскочил назад, держа нож перед собой — но охотники больше не двигались. Те, что стояли перед ним, стояли, уронив руки. И даже двое, замершие перед Эской, не пытались больше нападать. Все четверо, словно по приказу командира, опустили руки. В этой позе было что-то противоестественное, словно перед Марком вдруг оказались не живые люди, а тренировочные чучела. Казалось, он может искромсать их на куски — и они не скажут ни слова против. Но именно этого Марк сделать не мог.

«Они людоеды», — напомнил он себе. Но даже эта мысль не заставила его взяться за оружие.

— Эска, — позвал он.

Звук его голоса заставил «призраков» пробудиться. Сначала один, потом второй улыбнулся. Скоро улыбались они все, торжествующе и весело, как улыбаются, встречая старого друга. Улыбки прорезали трещины в покрытых белой глиной лицах, и краска посыпалась вниз.

Один за другим охотники бросали копья на землю и начинали снимать одежду так обыденно, как раздеваются у себя дома.

Эска вжался в спину Марка, и тот отчетливо понял: бригант напуган. Он точно знает, что их ждет, ему понятен смысл этого странного ритуала.

И, преодолев себя, Марк быстро шагнул к одному из охотников, вогнав лезвие ножа ему в горло. Тот покачнулся и упал, а блаженная улыбка так и осталась на его губах.

Зато второй за это время обнажился до пояса, и Марк не смог бы не смотреть, даже если бы хотел.

А ведь те двое, подумал он, что стоят за его спиной, тоже раздеты. Но Марк не хотел их видеть. Он будто очутился в своем сне. «Не смотри. Пока ты не смотришь, он спит». Морские барабаны застучали в висках, и в их ритме ему почудилось собственное имя.

Под одеждой воин не был покрыт краской. Его кожа, более бледная, чем у Марка, была человеческой, а грудь — грудью мужчины: с твердыми мышцами, темными аккуратными сосками.

Но чуть ниже груди была татуировка, так же хорошо сделанная, как у Эски: глаз, не человеческий, не рыбий, не звериный — все сразу.

Глаз медленно моргнул. Конечно, так только показалось, пытался убедить себя Марк. Так только показалось...

Нож выпал из ослабшей руки, Эска снова привалился к его спине.

Надо было вернуться. Надо было послушать его и вернуться, подумал Марк, прежде чем его затянуло в омут зрачка.

***

Он снова был в океане, и кто-то большой и спящий был рядом.

«Что если это и есть настоящее?» — подумал Марк. Что если он был тут все время, всю жизнь, и лишь иногда просыпался и видел сны о поверхности? Что если легионы, Эска, дом дяди и золотая статуя в маске — все это его грезы? В этой темноте легко было поверить, что солнечного света никогда не существовало, и никакого мира над поверхностью нет. А есть лишь темнота.

За его спиной глубоко вздохнули. Марк не двигался, боясь оглянуться. Хотя оглядываться ему было и не нужно: он знал, кто находится позади. Знал это так же ясно, как и то, что морские барабаны не замолчат никогда. Их стук наполнял его голову, словно пустую комнату, стены которой начинали трястись.

***

Барабаны били. Марк проснулся, но они не замолчали. Он знал этот звук и помнил ритм, которому подчинялось его собственное сердце. А сейчас он наконец мог разобрать слова, которые повторялись раз за разом. Они шли отовсюду, но лишь потому, что вокруг были люди, Марк чувствовал запах их тел, отдающий то ли гнилью, то ли протухшей рыбой. А еще он ясно чувствовал, как дрожит под его щекой твердая земля.

Он разлепил глаза — и увидел золотого орла. Тот парил в сером небе с расправленными крыльями, будто стремился улететь, но не мог, прикованный к своему шесту.

Марк кинулся к нему, но тут же упал на землю от чьего-то тычка. Вокруг заулюлюкали.

Осторожные руки помогли ему подняться. Эска. Обнаженный до пояса, как и давешние охотники, с открытой спиной, на которой примостилась нарисованная тварь. Он не смотрел на Марка, но в каждом его жесте сквозила безысходность.

Марк огляделся. Они стояли посреди толпы людей, которая сгрудилась вокруг них на некотором расстоянии, образуя кольцо. Бритты, из разных племен, если судить по одежде и боевой раскраске.

И — не совсем бритты. Все слышанные Марком страшные сказки ожили. Он слышал о глубоководных, но видел их впервые. Они стояли вперемешку с людьми. Двуногие, с рыбьими головами и ощеренными ртами, глазами навыкате, как у виденной Марком девочки. Наспинные плавники у них подрагивали в такт биению морских барабанов.

Вперед вышел, улыбаясь, давешний охотник. Его черный глаз на животе смотрел прямо на Марка. Охотник развел руки, будто приглашая их полюбоваться собравшейся толпой, и заговорил.

— Эска, — прокаркал Марк. Его горло пересохло, отчаянно хотелось пить.

— Он говорит, — ответил Эска, по-прежнему не глядя на него, — что пророки были правы. Золотой орел привел к ним ключ от дома Кутула.

— Ключ?

На этот раз Эска взглянул прямо на него, и в его глазах кроме боли было и обвинение.

— Меня.

Марк снова обвел взглядом толпу и оцепенел, увидев впереди изваяние. Спящий бог был грубо высечен из огромного камня. Скульптору не хватило мастерства художника, что наносил рисунок на спину Эски, но он сумел довольно точно передать позу сидящего существа, наклонившегося вперед так, что свисающие изо рта щупальца достигали земли. Марку не нужно было спрашивать, что это, чтобы понять — храм. Капище морского народа и последователей Кутула. А это сборище — совсем как римляне, которые по праздникам собираются почтить своих богов. И люди, и глубоководные, и уроды, представлявшие и то, и другое, стекались сюда. Ликующе пел барабан.

Марк взглянул на серое небо. Оно было таким же, как всегда: постоянным, незабылемым. Не может быть, чтобы под тем небом, которое он видел в Каллеве, могло твориться такое.

К охотнику присоединился морщинистый старик. Он ощерился в улыбке, и Марк увидел, что рот старика полон торчащих острых зубов. А когда он взмахнул рукой, стала видна клешня.

— Он говорит, — перевел Эска, — раз ты привел меня, ты удостоишься чести увидеть пробуждение Кутула. И станешь его первой жертвой.

Больше всего Марку хотелось, чтобы толща воды оказалась реальной, а это все — сном.

***

Барабаны пели. Они не умолкали ни на мгновение, выстукивали свой ритм, который подхватывали люди и нелюди. Рядом с Марком шла женщина, покрытая, словно паршой, россыпью мелких глазок, и кричала, пела заклинание, словно призывала любовника. Ковылял рядом мальчишка, вместо ноги у которого было упругое, но мешавшее ему двигаться щупальце. Скакали и прыгали другие уроды. Почти каждый был отмечен этой печатью, и Марк вспомнил, что бриттские боги любили придавать людям облик себе подобных. И, должно быть, считали это благословением.

На краю скалы, выдававшейся в море, процессия остановилась. Остановился и Марк, но полуобнаженный охотник толкнул его в спину, и он пошел дальше, вслед за Эской. Тот шагал впереди, не оглядываясь, будто предводитель, уверенный, что его слуги следуют за ним.

«На самом деле он животное на заклании», — подумал Марк. Эска был жертвой, предназначенной Кутулу еще при рождении. Ключом, который любовно создал его собственный отец-жрец для этого дня. Ключом, похищенным римлянами и возвращенным им, Марком.

Митра, таким был твой замысел?

Что-то кольнуло под одеждой, и Марк нащупал нож. Он не помнил, как спрятал его. А может, это сделал Эска? Но что теперь толку, разве можно с помощью одного ножа справиться со всей толпой?

Эска остановился на краю скалы, рядом с каменным изваянием, спиной к ним, лицом к морю. Чудовище на его спине смотрело прямо на Марка. Тому почудилась радость в этом взгляде: «Ты привел его ко мне». По левую руку от Эски встал охотник со штандартом в руках. «Ты привел его к Кутулу».

Стук барабанов стал громче, а потом резко оборвалось. И в полной тишине раздался голос Эски.

Марк слышал это заклинание раньше: его пели в его снах, его выкрикивала идущая рядом с ним женщина. Но только сейчас он ощутил истинную силу этих слов. Марк не увидел, но почувствовал, как где-то в глубине дрогнуло что-то огромное и живое.

Эска стоял перед морем, таким же серым, как нависшее над ним осеннее небо. Он замолчал, и какое-то время ничего не происходило.

Потом по воде прошла первая рябь. Ей вторил тихий рокот снова пущенных в ход барабанов. Море заволновалось, и звук стал громче.

Марк невольно отступил. Ему хотелось, чтобы и Эска отошел подальше, но тот все еще стоял перед морем, на котором начиналась буря. Вода кипела, будто в котле, Марк чувствовал, как дрожит под ее ударами берег.

Чувствовала его и толпа — но она ликовала, первобытно, как многорукое и многоногое животное. Она бурлила радостью и криками. И только трое оставались недвижимыми, не затронутыми этой радостью: Эска, Марк и каменное изваяние.

Бесконечная гладь воды начала расступаться. Это не буря, понял Марк. Море не шло волнами, как бывает при шторме. Они не накатывали на берег — они разбегались, как испуганные звери. Будто зарождался новый остров, и море с натугой выпускало его из своего лона.

На берегу стало тихо, даже барабаны перестали стучать. Марк не удивился бы, если бы такая тишина царила по всему миру. Все живое должно было замереть перед этим ужасным рождением.

Не рождением — пробуждением. Несмотря на расстояние, Марк разглядел темное пятно, быстро приближающееся к поверхности воды. Оно не появляется на свет, а возвращается. Не плывет, а встает со дна.

Он хорошо видел и Эску, и рисунок на его закаменевшей спине — предсказание и заклинание призыва одновременно. И каменное изваяние рядом, раньше казавшееся громадным, а теперь крошечным — жалкую копию того, что поднималось из моря.

Первым из толщи воды вырвалось щупальце, будто Спящий бог запрокинул голову, словно пловец, стремящийся вдохнуть воздух. Оно все росло и росло, тянулось к самому небу, а за ним поднимались все новые конечности.

Кто-то за спиной Марка издал ликующий крик, булькающий и похожий скорее на крик животного. Его поддержал другой голос, третий. Мгновение — и Марк оказался посреди чужой радости, в которой тонул и задыхался. И эта радость волнами катилась вперед, подстегивая того, кто выходил из моря. Марка больше никто не держал, этого и не требовалось. Он выполнил свою роль и мог бежать. Он мог бежать сколько угодно — но где он может скрыться?

Над поверхностью воды показалась покатая голова с глубоко запавшими глазами. Она влажно блестела, и даже отсюда Марк видел скопившийся в складках кожи вековой ил. За головой показались покатые плечи, крылья расправились. И как не были они невелики для такого чудовища, они затмевали небо над беснующейся толпой.

Перед Марком, перед оцепеневшим на краю скалы Эской стоял Кутул.

Теперь Марк знал, что сказки — это правда. Все бриттские легенды, все сплетни, которые передавались из уст в уста холодными ночами — все верно. Рим стер с лица земли не богов, а лишь мелких тварей, им подобных. Загнал в моря глубоководных, а в леса — культистов. Но он не смог ничего сделать с теми, кто был здесь задолго до римлян и бриттов. С теми, кто хотел вернуть себе свои права.

Не будет больше ничего: ни Каллевы, ни легионов. Ни чести, за которую стоит бороться, ни людей, которых нужно защищать. Ничего, кроме кромешного ужаса.

«Пожалуйста, — сказал Марк мысленно, глядя снизу вверх на возвышавшуюся над ним громаду плоти. — Пожалуйста...»

Молитвы бессильны, он должен был это запомнить. Римские боги не заглядывают в эти края. Ни одному из них не под силу сразиться с восставшим ужасом.

Над головой Кутула проклюнулась искорка света. Марк моргнул, но она не исчезла. Облака расступались, пропуская солнечный свет, похожий на яркие клинки гладиусов.

Марк и забыл, что такое солнце. Он забыл, что такое свет, и каким тот может быть ярким. Каким... желтым.

Кутул взревел. От этого вопля, какого земля не слышала веками, она тяжко вздрогнула. Радостные крики осеклись, кто-то рухнул, зажимая уши. Марк пошатнулся: вопль Проснувшегося бога был подобен сильному удару.

За ним последовал второй не менее сильный крик. Кутул вскинул мускулистые руки-лапы — и Марк увидел, как с них клочьями сползает кожа. Огромными кусками она падала в море, вскипевшее вокруг ног Кутула. Скала затряслась, когда бог попытался скрыться от резавших его лучей солнца. Море окрасилось темным: кровь, вытекавшая из ран Кутула, была не красной, а бурой. Он взмахнул рукой, и ее громадные капли упали в толпу. Раздался визг, кто-то рухнул на землю, царапая свое лицо, с которого сползала кожа. Несколько мгновений — и Марк увидел белую маску черепа.

И это зрелище вывело его из оцепенения, в котором он прибывал. Он нашел взглядом Эску: тот все еще был на краю скалы, стоял на коленях, опустив голову и зажав уши. Марк кинулся к нему, отталкивая тех, кто кинулся прочь от своего бога и жалящих солнечных лучей. Увидел краем глаза черный вихрь, поднявшийся с земли и закрутившийся спиралью, но не остановился, чтобы взглянуть.

На его пути встал охотник, глаз на его груди яростно вперился в Марка — и тот ударил ножом прямо в расширенный зрачок. Охотник упал, держась за него, но Марк спешил дальше.

Он схватил Эску за плечи и потянул за собой. Тот вздрогнул, резко оглянулся и вскочил на ноги. Марк толкнул его вперед, крикнув, хотя не услышал собственного голоса:

— Беги!

Что-то заставило его опустить глаза — и он увидел лежащего на земле опрокинутого орла. Уже не внушающий гордость штандарт, а втоптанную убегающими в землю жалкую фигурку. Она ничего не стоила теперь, в мире оживших богов — но Марк все же нагнулся и подобрал ее.

За спиной еще кипел бой, равного которому не видела земля. Тучи расступились, и солнце светило так, как не светило и в полдень. Кричал от муки умирающий восставший бог, а его почитатели разбегались от своего господина, корчась в муках от попавшей на них крови или крича и разрывая свою плоть от пронесшегося между ними черного вихря.

Но Марк не смотрел ни назад, ни по сторонам — только вперед, на Эску. А потом они оказались рядом и бежали дальше вместе, унося себя прочь от царившего позади ужаса.

Кутул издал еще один вопль, не настолько громкий, но исполненный такой боли и ужаса, что Марк отчетливо понял: так кричать можно только перед смертью.

И в то же мгновение, вторя Кутулу, закричал Эска. Марк обернулся.

Словно пытаясь удержаться в этом мире за свое собственное изображение, Кутул потянулся к Эске, и его щупальце было плотно прижато к спине последнего. Эска цеплялся за землю, погребенный под огромной конечностью, но все еще пытался ползти.

Его крик вывернул Марку душу. Он, не помня себя, вцепился в руку друга и увидел, как чудовищное щупальце соскальзывает с тела Эски — плоть потянулась за ним кровавыми нитями — и бороздит землю в попытке уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь.

Не помня себя, Марк подхватил Эску на руки, не слушая его криков, не думая, что причиняет тому боль, и бросился прочь от этого места и от моря, в котором темные воды смыкались над поверженным богом.

**ЭПИЛОГ**

Британская зима была ужасна, а эта выдалась особенно страшной. С севера хлынули потоки беженцев, у вала все чаще видели бриттов — или тех, кто сосуществовал рядом с ними. Словно те бежали от какой-то напасти. Но от какой, Аквила узнать не мог, хотя, поборов свое негостеприимство, привечал теперь каждого, кто приезжал с севера. Слухи были один хуже другого: кто говорил о нашествии гулей, пришедших из горных пещер, кто — о восставшем из моря гиганте, кто — о таинственном свете, выжигающем глаза, и вихре, лишающем разума. Любой из этих слухов мог оказаться правдой — или все они были ложью.

Но зима кончилась, а лето — лето была прекрасно. Аквила никогда и никому не говорил, что именно британское лето с его прозрачным воздухом и капризным нравом расположило его к тому, чтобы в отставке поселиться именно здесь. Именно в летние дни он любил подниматься в свою башню, настежь открывать окно и просто наслаждаться воздухом, напоенным запахом горячей земли и цветущих трав. Домашние знали о его любви к такому отдыху, и никто не осмеливался его тревожить.

Но сегодня внизу что-то происходило. Аквила с неудовольствием услышал, как расшумелись рабы, расслышал визгливый голос кухарки — а следом еще один, спокойный и насмешливый. Тот голос, который он надеялся услышать вот уже несколько месяцев.

Настолько быстро, насколько позволяли его старые ноги, Аквила спустился вниз и поспешил в атриум.

И — вот он, Марк. Стоит рядом с ворчащей и хлопочущей вокруг кухаркой, смеется. Живой.

Не в нравах Аквилы было проявлять свои чувства, но сейчас и он не удержался. Обнял племянника, мысленно приходя в ужас от того, каким оборванным и худым тот выглядит — и радуясь всем сердцем, что тот жив.

За его спиной стоял Эска, улыбающийся со смущением и устало. И ему Аквила кивнул, как старому другу.

— Сколько времени, — проворчал он, выпуская Марка из объятий. — Мы уже и не ждали.

— Я же обещал вернуться к лету.

— Зима была тревожной, ходили всякие слухи.

Марк и его раб быстро переглянулись, и у Аквилы появилось чувство, что хотя бы часть этих слухов — правда. Он намеревался расспросить племянника поподробнее, но позже.

А сейчас...

Марк прервал его мысли, протянув ему сверток из одеяла. И по тому, с какой осторожностью он это сделал, Аквила понял, что внутри, даже не развернув. А когда развернул, замер, потрясенный и растроганный моментом. Орел — истерзанный, но целый — лежал в его руках, как прощальный привет от брата.

— Он достался нам дорогой ценой, — сказал Марк.

Аквила кивнул.

— Не сомневаюсь, так и есть. И я очень хочу услышать, какой. Но сначала — отдых. Я еще не позабыл правил гостеприимства. Нет ничего лучше, чем смыть дорожную грязь. Идите в купальню, я пришлю раба вам помочь.

— Не нужно, — возразил Марк поспешно.

Аквила не стал возражать.

***

После тревожного северного моря вода бассейна казалась ласковой, как материнские объятия. Марк с удовольствием погрузился в нее, чувствуя, как нежные струи смывают усталость.

Эска замешкался, снимая одежду: стянувшие кожу шрамы мешали поднять правую руку. Могучая конечность Кутула оставила след на всю спину, сняла лоскут кожи, словно тонкую пленку. Не один день потребовался, чтобы Эска перестал кричать от боли, а мясо заросло тонкой, грозившей вот-вот порваться кожицей. И сейчас она была еще ненадежной. Марку становилось больно от одного взгляда на нее, что же испытывал Эска?

Тот, словно услышав мысли Марка, оглянулся недовольно. Хотя Эска и раньше позволял себе такие вольности, как открытое недовольство, сейчас все изменилось. Марк не мог бы объяснить это словами, но чувствовал, как изменилась их связь. Невозможно было бы остаться прежними, увидев и пережив то, что видели и пережили они. В течение долгих месяцев, скрываясь то в лесах, то в редких поселениях, прячась от преследовавших их жрецов, Марк не раз ловил себя на мысли, что думает об Эске не как о рабе. Эска стал просто Эской, таким же человеком, как он сам.

Однажды ночью, лежа без сна в лесной хижине, Марк неожиданно даже для себя поцеловал Эску — и получил ответный поцелуй, нежный и благодарный.

— Когда мы вернемся, — сказал Марк, — я дам тебе вольную, и ты сможешь идти куда пожелаешь.

Он понял, что эта мысль давно зрела в нем и только сейчас воплотилась в словах.

Эска, лежащий рядом на животе, коснулся пальцем его губ. Марк с острой жалостью подумал, каким тот стал изможденным: страшная рана словно высасывала из него жизнь, и временами казалось, что в схватке со смертью Эска проиграет.

— Мое место, — ответил Эска, — рядом с центурионом.

Они не говорили о том, что произошло у моря. Марка покинули сны о морских барабанах и толще морской воды, настолько глубокой, что ни один ищущий луч не мог туда проникнуть, и Митре оставалось только ждать, пока враг сам поднимется на поверхность.

Ни разу Бог в Желтом не приходил во снах. Но Марк об этом больше и не просил. Теперь он точно мог сказать, что Хастус-Митра видел больше и дальше, чем это позволено человеку, и каждое принятое им решение было верным. Даже если люди так не думали или не видели смысла. Но самому Марку больше не хотелось чувствовать на себе божественную длань. Не хотелось видеть свое отражение в золотой маске или быть игрушкой богов. И ему было все равно, разгневается ли Митра на него за такие мысли.

Эска встряхнул плащ Марка, чтобы сложить, и что-то упало на пол. Костяной нож, уже без своих ножен.

«Не трогай», — хотел сказать Марк, но Эска уже поднял нож и растерянно взглянул на него. А потом крепко стиснул лезвие.

Марк встревоженно приподнялся в воде, боясь, что Эска порежет руку. Но раздался лишь хруст, и обломки ножа посыпались вниз, не более опасные, чем рыбьи кости.


End file.
